


Anytime, Anywhere, Anyhow

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke protects Dixie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime, Anywhere, Anyhow

Brooke wasn't sure when she had become interested in Dixie, she just knew she was. It wasn't always a bad thing, sometimes it helped her pick up the pace of a wrestling match or even a workout. Sometimes, however, it was a problem. Not always, just sometimes. Sometimes she found that she was watching the woman pace. She knew Dixie tended to take things personally when they lost viewers or needed to cut performers, it was something she liked about the woman, even if she was occasionally worried that Dixie was stressing herself out a little too often.

Dixie had not always known that she was being watched but when she realised she was being watched, she found a sense of comfort in it, especially when it came to letting go of AJ. AJ had been confrontational and angry and she had been a little worried that maybe he would take a risk and attempt to hurt her, she knew what he could be like when his anger got the better of him after all. That fear had been pushed aside when Brooke entered the office, claiming she had been following the shouting and putting herself between AJ and Dixie, clearly challenging AJ to take a swing at her. AJ had, somewhat sensibly, walked away. 

"Thank you."

Dixie had spoken gently, clearly glad that Brooke was there. Brooke had turned to look at her, smiling softly. 

"Anytime, anywhere... anyhow."

Brooke had walked away, not realising Dixie was watching. She had turned to close the door and found she was staring directly into Dixie's eyes. She had smiled slightly, then made her way back into Dixie's office, pushing the door shut behind her.


End file.
